1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal implementing surround-sound through installation of a plurality of speakers at the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have recently been developed which allow users to download music files or video clips from the Internet as well as transmit or receive voice signals and access the Internet. In fact, the functionality of mobile terminals are being extended every day.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a related-art mobile terminal which includes a main body 110 having various circuit components installed therein, a menu button 102 and a dial button 104 provided at its front surface, a battery 106 mounted at its rear surface, and a folder 120 rotatably connected by a hinge connection unit 112 to the main body and having an inner LCD 116 for displaying user-desired information.
A microphone 122 is installed at the main body to transmit a voice signal of a user. In addition to the inner LCD 116, a receiver 126 is mounted at an inner side of the folder for transferring the voice of another party to the user. At an outer side of the folder, an outer LCD 130 is attached and two speakers 124 for implementing three-dimensional surround-sound are installed with a certain spacing interval therebetween.
When the related-art mobile terminal downloads a music file or video clip and executes it, three-dimensional surround-sound is implemented through the two speakers 124. However, since the two speakers are fixed within folder 120, the spacing distance between the two speakers significantly limited. That is, because the amount by which the width of the folder can be increased is limited, it is difficult to space the two speakers a significant distance apart. This causes a problem in that the user can not feel the three-dimensional surround-sound effect. Also, with the related-art arrangement, even if the spacing can be increased, the surround-sound effect can be hardly perceived, by the user with the two speakers.